


Jealousy

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [113]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin i Niall są w związku, ale na ostatnich koncertach 1D byłoduż interakcji pomiędzy Niall'em i Zayn'em. I Kiedy Justin spotyka się z Niall'em robi mu o to scenę zazdrości która kończy się godzeniem w łóżku lub na kanapie, lub na podłodze, lub gdzie tam wymyślisz xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

            Justin zacisnął zęby, wpatrując się ze złością w ekran swojego nowiutkiego laptopa. Strona przeglądarki otwarta była na  YouTube, gdzie właśnie był w trakcie oglądania kolejnego – trzeciego już – filmiku z wczorajszego koncertu One Direction.  
           Normalnie Justin nie oglądał koncertów innych artystów. Z reguły po prostu nie miał czasu, miał wiele innych zajęć, jednak dla boybandu robił wyjątek i trudno się temu było dzwiwić, skoro jednym z jego członków był jego chłopak: uroczy, zabawny blondyn z irlandzkim akcentem i dziwaczną fascynacją na punkcie Obamy.  
           Niall Horan, który znów na koncercie bawił się razem z Zaynem pieprzonym Malikiem.  
           Nozdrza Justina rozszerzyły się gniewnie, kiedy na ekranie zobaczył szeroki uśmiech swojego chłopaka, gdy ręka Zayna objęła go w pasie, gdy przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, śpiewając te swoje pieprzone wysokie dźwięki.  
           Nie mogąc dłużej na to patrzeć, Justin zjechał suwakiem w dół, przeglądając komentarze.  
 **  
MissSunshine** 3 godziny temu  
Awww, Ziall! <3  
 ****  
DirtyMouth 3 godziny temu  
3:43 – my feelings!

 **LouisTommoHommo** 2 godziny temu  
Ile Zialla ostatnimi czasy! xx

 **OMGItsme** 1 godzinę temu  
IT’S SOOOOO CUTE!!!

 **Fly83** 53 minuty temu  
Ziall jest najlepszy!<3

            Justin zamknął przeglądarkę, dysząc wściekle. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tempo w ekran; na pulpicie wyświetlało się zdjęcie jego i Nialla, zrobione podczas jednego z tych romantycznych wieczorów, które spędzali razem. Zazgrzytał zębami, odganiając napływające do oczu łzy i zdecydował się wejść na Tumblr. Nie musiał wcale wiele szukać; od razu powitał go gif Zialla.  
           Nowiutki laptop został rzucony o podłogę, podzielając los kilku poprzednich.

-x-

            Justin wcale nie czekał przy oknie. Wcale nie wyglądał nerwowo na ulicę co każde pięć minut. Wcale nie podskakiwał z radości, kiedy pod jego dom podjechał czarny samochód, a z niego wysiadł Niall. I wcale nie zaciskał ze złości dłoni, kiedy za jego chłopakiem wyszedł Zayn, pomagając wyjąć mu walizki i czule przytulając na pożegnanie.  
           To wcale nie miało miejsca.  
           Cóż, normalnie Justin zbiegłby po schodach, wpadając w ramiona blondyna, nie przejmując się jego bagażami, które upadłyby na podłogę, ale teraz po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Po prostu nie mógł, bo był tak cholernie zły. Dlatego po prostu usiadł na szczycie schodów, opierając się barkiem o drewnianą poręcz i z oczekiwaniem wpatrując się w drzwi wejściowe, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie może się za nimi dziać.  
           Kilka sekund później usłyszał ryk silnika, a drzwi się uchyliły.  
 - Wróciłem! – zawołał Niall, wtaczając się do domu, nie do końca radząc sobie z bagażem, silnym kopniakiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
           Justin nie odpowiedział od razu. Horan postawił torby na podłogę i rozejrzał się, wyraźnie marszcząc brwi, ale jego twarz rozjaśniła się od razu, kiedy tylko zobaczył swojego chłopaka, wpatrującego się w niego.  
 - Justin! – powiedział lekkim, pełnym uczucia głosem. – Tak dobrze znów cię zobaczyć.  
           Justin zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od cisnącego się na usta komentarza i wstał ciężko, schodząc powoli po schodach i pozwalając, by Niall wtulił się w niego. Otoczył go ramionami, przyciskając mocno do siebie, ciesząc się uczuciem jego ciepłego ciała tuż przy swoim, tym, jak idealnie do siebie pasowali. Przymknął oczy, opierając brodę o głowę niższego chłopaka i zaciągnął się jego przyjemnym zapachem. Zmarszczył jednak nos, kiedy poczuł coś innego; coś jak smród tytoniu i mocnych, ostrych męskich perfum.  
 - Ugh – mruknął, odsuwając się od niego. – Śmierdzisz Zaynem.  
           Niall roześmiał się.  
 - To chyba normalne, spędziłem z nim całe dwa miesiące – odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę w ten uroczy sposób.  
 - Tak, zauważyłem – burknął chłopak, cofając się o krok i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
           Jasny uśmiech na twarzy Nialla stopniowo malał, aż w końcu został zastąpiony grymasem i pojedynczą pionową kreską pomiędzy brwiami. Wokół jego jasnych oczu utworzyły się zmarszczki, a przy ustach powstały głębokie bruzdy, gdy kąciki warg opadły w dół, tak jak ramiona.  
 - O co chodzi, Justin? – spytał wyraźnie zmartwionym głosem.  
           Justin nie mógł powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami. Po prostu nie mógł.  
 - O nic – odparł wysokim głosem, który wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że jednak _o coś_ mu chodzi.  
 - Oczywiście – parsknął Niall, oddychając ciężko i opierając się plecami o drzwi. – To dlatego jesteś wyraźnie zły i nie cieszysz się, że wróciłem. – Jego głos był teraz zmęczony i nieco zirytowany.  
 - Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – szepnął Justin, spuszczając wzrok. – Po prostu…  
 - Po prostu _co?  
_  - Ziall! – warknął, podrywając głowę do góry i wyzywająco wysuwając dolną szczękę. – Wszędzie Ziall! Ziall, Ziall, Ziall, Ziall! Oszaleć można!  
           Chłopak dyszał ciężko, gdy wyrzucił z siebie swoją złość, gniewnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
 - To całe przytulanie, patrzenie sobie w oczy, wspólne wygłupianie… Cholera, Niall, jesteś _moim_ chłopakiem, nie Zayna! Nie zapominaj o tym, do jasnej cholery!  
 - Justin, ale ja…  
 - Nie! Po prostu nie, Niall! Nie wmawiaj mi, że to nic nie znaczy, skoro to _coś_ znaczy! Wszędzie jest Ziall, wszyscy widzą tylko Zialla i jak ja niby mam się z tym czuć?! To po prostu jest nie sprawiedliwe i ciężkie do zniesienia, rozumiesz? To nie tak miało działać! Mieliśmy być my dwaj, przeciw wszystkim! A nie my dwaj plus Zayn, do ciężkiej…  
           Słowotok Justina został przerwany przez spragnione usta Nialla, które zamknęły się wokół jego warg. Chłopak jęknął cicho, czując język Irlandczyka, pieszczący jego podniebienie i cofnął się, gdy ciało chłopaka naparło na niego. Ich pocałunek był namiętny, pełen pasji; ich języki pieściły się nawzajem, wargi ocierały o siebie z uczuciem, a ciała poruszały się w jednym rytmie. Palce Nialla zaplątały się w dłuższych włosach na karku Justina, kiedy pchnął go – mocniej i bardziej stanowczym ruchem – powodując, że ten upadł na schody.  
 - _Jestem_ twój, Justin – szepnął tuż przy jego skórze, obdarowując odsłoniętą część szyi drobnymi pocałunkami. – _Jesteśmy_ tylko my dwaj. _Nikt_ więcej.  
           Justin jęknął, gdy Niall usiadł na jego udach, dociskając do siebie ich twardniejące erekcje.  
 - M-może – sapnął – przeniesiemy się, ugh, do sypialni… Lub chociaż na, ugh, kanapę…  
           Wilgotne usta Nialla odessały się od jego obojczyka, kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi niewinnością oczami.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie dam rady – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się filuternie, kiedy zdejmował z niego koszulkę.


End file.
